A Cloudy Christmas Surprise
by Vietmusicfreak
Summary: Yes, yes I know Christmas is over but I just finished it. No like smut, no read.


A Cloudy Christmas Surprise

You sighed. Why wasn't he here yet! Of all of the time in the world to disappear, it just had to be on Christmas. You already had gotten him a present as well an invitation for your party but he still hasn't shown up yet! Your (e/c) eyes scanned the room once more but still no sign of him. Everyone was having a great at your party except you, the host. Sawada Tsuna was happily chatting with Sasagawa Kyoko, her brother, Sasagawa Ryohei for once wasn't yelling "TO THE EXTREME" in every sentence. Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato were at least trying to have a nice, calm conversation but if only Gokudera would stop calling Yamamoto "Baseball Head" it would have been probably nice. Lambo and I-Pin were eating happily with Haru Miura while Mukuro Rokudo was chatting peacefully with the Kokuyo Gang. You were able to invite the Varia, all of the Arcobaleno, Dino Chiavorone and basically everyone you knew to the party. Everyone you invited came, except for the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. You were in love with him; you even gotten him new steel tonfas with his name engraved in gold, on the handles and even had the secret compartments like his own. You sighed once again, and then you fixed your dress. You even wore a dress for Pete's sake! And you hated dresses. You bought a Nicole Miller Designer purple chiffon one-shoulder drape gown just for this occasion. You had matching elbow-length; purple, long silk gloves and a pair of Roger Vivier Designer purple patent leather buckle detail pumps. You let your (h/l) hair down for once and in your hair you had a purple flower hair clip. This Christmas you spent a lot of money not just for your clothes but also for your party at your mansion making sure everyone was going to have a great time. But since you weren't having a good time at your party, you started making your way through the crowd and to your room. Some asked if you were okay but you just ignored them since you were focused on getting away from the party. Once you got to your room, you slipped out of your party clothes and into your favourite (f/c) spaghetti-strap nightgown. You left your clothes on the ground and made your way to the balcony. Sitting on the oak bench it happened. Two strong hands had slipped under your armpits and started moulding your breasts. You couldn't help but let a moan escape your cherry red lips. A husky voice from behind you chuckled and caused a shiver down your spine. You gasped as the fingers expertly slipped under your nightgown and undid your bra. After the fingers finished, you turned around and your surprised (e/c) eyes were met with grey lust-filled eyes. It was Hibari! You moved closer to him growling softly into his ear, "Why don't we continue on the bed? At this rate you'll be laying me right here on this bench." As soon as you said that, he picked you up and walked over to your king-sized bed. Before you could react, he dropped you on the bed and closed the curtains. You purred as he strolled back over to you on the bed and tackled you on the lips. His tongue licked your lips demanding for access to your mouth but you refused. When you refused him, he whispered into your ear, "I'll bite you to death if you don't." You shook your head and he moved his head over to your chest. You were wondering what he was about to do and were snapped out of your thoughts when Hibari started nipping at your skin. You couldn't help but moan and allow him access to your mouth. You gave in to him and he smirk against your lips. You kissed the cloud guardian sloppily, both of your wet muscles clashing against each other as you ran one of your hands through his soft black hair. He removed his lips and started attacking your neck. _Bite, kiss, suck, bite, kiss, and suck_. The continuous cycle he started from your jawbone down to your collarbone. While he was attacking your neck, you were moaning out his name and trying to unbutton his shirt but was having hard time with that last troublesome button at the bottom of his dark purple cashmere shirt. After a bit of time, Hibari got tired and just undid it himself. You felt embarrassed since you were having trouble with one, small, little button on his shirt. But with the little time you had, you got over your embarrassment and took off your nightgown, showing off your perfect skin. He stared at your body with hungry, lustfully eyes. Seeing that you took off your nightgown, he ripped off his own clothes and threw them onto the floor. You blushed at the size of his hard-on that you caused. He pushed you by the forearms roughly onto the bed and on his face, was the smile that you rarely saw, except when he fighting, on his face. He removed his hands from your forearms and to your breasts, kneading roughly. Feeling so much pleasure, your back arched and moaned into his as he once again took your lips by force. After a few minutes, your breasts hardened and he twisted your left breast causing some warm wetness to be released. He smirked against your lips and separated himself from your lips. Brought them down to the skin of your neck, trailing rough kisses up and down your neck. Then sucked and nibbled your skin making it raw, before biting into you, causing you to moaning breathlessly. As he licked off the blood, you just realised that he had just made his mark on you and that you were his property from now. You felt his fingers trailing down your stomach and to your panties. You smiled as he ripped off and threw the remaining barrier to your warmth. Taking this chance, you relished the view of him, so sexy and cocky, on top of you. With sweat covering him and his hair wild, you thought, "Wow, if that's how he looks, then I must look a lot worse." Still looking into your eyes, he started massaging your warmth, rubbing it feverishly. You let out cried out in pleasure as he finally stuck two fingers in, scissoring your inner walls. You released your white fluids onto his long fingers and your cries to him; it was probably music to his ears. His fingers pulled out of you and positioned himself at your entrance. He looked at you, worried for your comfort. "I'll be okay," you whispered softly to him, smiling weakly. He was easily convinced and said "You'll only scream out my name from now on," as he roughly dove himself into you, causing you to yell out in pain. You fought back the tears as he continued going in and out of you. Soon, the pain turned into pure pleasure as you wrapped you legs around the cloud guardian's waist and called out his name. Moving your hips with Hibari made him bury his face in the crook of your neck, grunting out your name with each thrust. He picked up speed, liking the sound of his name coming from your throat. His speed continued to increase with every minute that passed while moans and cries of both of your names grew louder. Both bodies became more and more covered in sweat. You'd remembered always wondering what it would be like when you'd find your mind looking at his perfect image when you were supposed to be conducting experiments with him. Or when you were secretly stealing glances at him through you veil of (h/c) hair. Now, you were riding waves of pleasure with him as your walls begin to tighten around him. You nearly at your climax, you could feel your walls closing in against him and threw your head back, yelling his name at the top of your lungs. White fluids from you spilled as you felt yourself start to grow weak. He pulled out of you quickly, making you guess that his climax was coming soon as well. He took hold of his cock, about to thrust back into you but you stopped him with you hand. You slowly moved closer to him on your knees in front of him. Taking hold of the shaft, you licked the tip once and observe his reaction. You looked up and see him throw his head back and call out your name in a deep whisper. Liking the advantage you had over him, you placed the shaft as far as it could go into your mouth. You started bobbing your head back and forth along the shaft, and as you were doing that he continued to grunt and growl your name. He took hold of the back of your head to add some assistance. You allowed your teeth to graze the shaft lightly as you continued to suck, causing him to shiver. You were proud of yourself. (Y/n) had Hibari Kyoya begging for more. You felt him tense as his grip tightened on your hair. His head was thrown back he yelled out your name and released his warm seed into your mouth. You removed your mouth from his cock and spitted the fluid out onto the ground. When you finished spitting out his warm seed, the door suddenly slammed open and there was Mukuro standing, smiling at the door. "Kufufufu, now I have material to blackmail you two!" As he turned and left, your mouth was wide-open since he just left laughing. Hibari pulled you out of that pose as he motioned you to put clothes back on. You sighed and got off the bed. You looked around for your panties but had no luck and Hibari tapped your shoulder. There, in his hand were your panties, you yelled out, "Hey! That's mine! Now give them back!" "I'm keeping these, herbivore." "Fine… now I have to get another pair." You changed back into your gown, slipped into your pumps, put on your gloves, brushed your hair and place your flower hair clip in your hair. When you finished, Hibari had finished before you and strolled over to ask, "How do I look?" "Perfect," you replied purring. You then headed back to the banquet hall where everyone was worried about you. "I'm fine, I'm fine" you continually answered the worried crowd. After a few minutes, everyone was convinced and headed over to the table for some fruit punch. Yamamoto happily greeted you as he offered you the drink. He was in the middle of his sentence before he reached for something behind you and held up a yellow sticky note. "Now, what's this?" He asked you as you wondered how it got onto your back. Yamamoto continued, "It reads, "Hibari Kyoya's property," well, what do you know?" Yamamoto now yelled out for everyone in the hall to hear, "Hibari-san and (y/n)-san were together the whole time." As soon as he finished saying that, you tried punching but sadly had no luck but Hibari knocked him out from behind. Hibari walked over to you and threw you over his shoulder. "You're coming with me," as he began walking out of the hall. "What?! Why!" You cried out. "Because you still have more punishment to endure." He then turned around and faced the confused crowd. "(Y/n), has been causing trouble," The crowd yelled why but Hibari demanded, "Do not mind us and continue what you were doing before (Y/n) came in here," and walked out of the hall to "discipline" you once more that night.


End file.
